Destiny Unbound
by Aureeli
Summary: Leaf Green has always questioned her existence. Unfortunately, finding the answers to her questions come at a high price. Yet, with the promise of adventure in a battle she never intended on joining, Leaf embarks on a journey filled with danger, betrayal, unexpected allies and maybe, even a chance at love. (ORS, IS, CS, maybe PS)


**Look at what the cat/any other animal you prefer dragged in! It's a Fanfiction user who may or may not read my first ever story on this site!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own the little white puppet strings I use to control them. -laughs maniacally-**

* * *

It was a delightful little thing, running. To feel the heavy might of the winds threaten to push you back even farther; inhaling the sweet scent of the fresh, dew covered grass; hearing the steady beats of your heart thumping rhythmically along with the sounds of your footsteps as they hit the ground. Having every strand of your hair cling on to your face as you try to quicken your pace, knowing full well that if you fall down, it's over.

Oh, and I can't forget about the sack of coins in my hand and the knights chasing after me which made the experience even more exhilarating.

"Get back here, you criminal!" a gruff voice screamed. I turned around to look at my pursuers, who were nearly out of breath. I grinned, sticking my tongue out at them before turning back around and running even faster than before, my chocolate brown hair trailing behind me.

The forest soon became thicker, and the usual light that flickered from the leaves had disappeared. The dark green leaves crackled underneath my shoes, while the branches caught on my sleeve. After some searching, I was finally able to find the familiar little cave that was hidden in the folds of the trees.

It had always been a favorite place of mine to hide. Near it was a ravine, and berries of all kinds could be found near it. Not one person had ever found it, besides me. But after hearing footsteps and seeing the red hair ribbons carelessly left on the cold floor next to me, I doubted how safe the cave really was.

I cautiously got up from the floor, clutching my bow and arrow tightly in my hand. _Click clack, tap-tap_. The footsteps echoed in my ear, getting louder as each second passed. I dashed out of the cave, seeing a red cloaked girl in the corner of my eye. I didn't dare stop though. I couldn't be caught today. Looking at the sack in my hand, I thought of the little girl's face and the other few villagers that had been ravaged by sickness.

They needed the money if they wanted to survive, and I was the only one who could give that. I've been running all of my life. I am a fugitive, a thief, and a criminal at best.

I'm known as Leaf Green, wanted by every bounty hunter in the land.

* * *

The bag dropped into the man's calloused hand. His face was gleaming as he rushed to shake my hand, thanking me. "Leaf, you've been such a help these past weeks. The sick are getting better each day thanks to the medicine. I can't thank you enough!" he exclaimed. "Would you like to stay for a while? The children love you, you know."

I smiled sweetly, aware of some of the glares and whispers coming from the other villagers around me. "I guess I could play with a few of them today. I do have some time before I have to go," I said, turning to find Yellow.

She had lost both of her parents and was staying with one of the villagers. Anyone could tell that she missed them greatly. Any nine-year old would.

"Leaf!" A child tugged at my leg. I looked down to see none other than Yellow, and I happily crouched down, hugging her tightly. Her golden hair bounced upon her shoulders as she started to talk about things that had happened in the village since my last visit. I mindlessly nodded, the information going into one ear and out the other.

Perhaps I was being a little too mean not listening to Yellow, but I couldn't help but listen to the conversation of the people behind one of the doors instead.

"You know, one of the bounty hunters is offering to split the reward for her if we help him catch her," the woman hissed.

"But she's helped us for so long! You can't just betray her like that!" the man argued. "She helped your daughter get better, didn't she?"

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"With the money from the bounty, we could help the entire village!" she quickly pointed out. "Besides, our village took the vote, and we've already told him her location!"

"How could you!?" he angrily screamed. The argument continued, but I stopped listening after that.

I knew I'd have to leave sometime, but I didn't think it would happen with this one. Worst of all, I'd have to leave Yellow, who was practically like a sister to me. This place was my second home, and the villagers had accepted me. But ever since the death of the king, everything changed because of the kingdom's new ruler. There was more poverty, more crime, and more backstabbing, all fueled by his uncontrollable desire for power.

I reluctantly got up from the steps and walked over to Yellow. I brought her into my arms and whispered into her ear, "I have to go now, Yellow. I don't know when I'll be back, but I'll try to soon, okay?" She smiled and nodded, looking at my goodbye as any other, confident that I'd return soon enough.

"See you next time, Leaf!" she exclaimed, waving at my retreating figure. I bit my lip, telling myself not to turn around. I took off, and ran towards the forest.

I stopped midway and finally turned around. Yellow was barely in sight anymore, a speck of dust present in the distance. I sighed heavily. '_I'll miss you_' I sadly thought to myself.

And with that thought stuck in my head, I continued towards the forest, and into its inviting branches that awaited me.

* * *

I had done my fair share of knowing which bounty hunters were a real danger, and which were just idiots who thought that waving around a metal stick would make them strong.

I started to think of the time I sneaked into that tavern disguised as one of them.

_Flashback-_

_"Whoa, I thought I had seen it all, but a woman bounty hunter?" an older man slurred, slouching over the table. "What's a sweet thing like you wantin' to do with a guy like me?"_

_I crinkled my nose at the filthiness of his breath, aware that he clearly had a few drinks. Still, it was imperative that I find out who posed a threat. Clearly, a drunk wouldn't get suspicious from all of my questions. Glancing around, I made sure no one was eavesdropping._

_"Just want to know who I need to watch out for," I replied._

_He looked at me with a confused expression on his face for a while, but he then said, "Well, everyone's pretty much the same. I mean, there's those two that are pretty annoyin'. But most of us respect 'em."_

_Curious, I leaned in closer and asked, "And who are 'those two'?"_

_"Gary and Drew. They-" he stopped. "You know, you're gettin' a little nosy. We can't have a little spy like you running around here. Unless," his eyes darted to my chest, "you'd like to offer something in exchange."_

_His remark annoyed me, and I ended up slapping him in the face. __I got up quickly and walked away from the tavern, my brown cloak barely touching the floor. Luckily, it was filled with so many loud voices and screams that no one paid attention to me leaving. Besides, getting the names was all I needed. I could just ask someone else._

_'Guess he was one of the weak ones, wasn't he?' I thought to myself, ignoring the increasing sound of footsteps nearing me as I walked._

_Suddenly, I felt a wincing pain in my arm, and I spun around, my eyes locking with the man's narrowed ones. "Just who do you think you are slapping me like that?" he growled, his teeth clenched and his hand was made into a tight fist._

_I rolled my eyes. But before I could lunge my foot at his stomach, two strong hands pulled me away from him. Wanting to know who interrupted me, I looked up to see a boy with striking green orbs and hair to match._

_"What are you doing this time? I'm guessing you were hitting on this girl, weren't you?" A spiky, brown haired guy sighed, running his hand through his hair as he came to stand next to me. The man who had grabbed me cautiously got up from the floor, watching the boy who had spoken."Gary? Drew? Y-you leave me alone!" he stuttered, running out the door._

_The meadow head, who I assumed was Drew, shook his head and chuckled, letting me go. "That guy will never learn," he remarked, laughing with Gary._

_I tried to sneak away from them, but by the time I got to the door, Gary had already noticed my attempt and grabbed my arm. He pulled down the cloth that covered half of my lower face, trying to get a good look of who I was._

_"Who exactly are you anyways?" he asked, a smirk forming on his face. "I've seen you somewhere before, haven't I?"_

_"Hey, Gary, I think you shoul-" Drew spoke up, only to be cut off by Gary._

_His hand gently tilted my chin up, and he examined my face, "You know, you don't look half bad. What's a pretty girl like you doing her-"_

_"Gary, I need to show yo-" Drew interrupted._

_Gary continued, obviously ignoring Drew, "So, what's your nam-"_

_"Gary, you need to see-"_

_"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?" Gary screamed, turning his clearly annoyed face to Drew._

_With a bitter expression on his face, Drew pulled up a ripped piece of paper and straightened it. My eyes widened at the picture of my face and the words "Wanted" printed above it._

_Gary had snatched the paper from his friend and looked at the picture and then back at me."Fifteen thousand gold pieces..." he read, smirking._

_I tried to run out the door, but he was still faster. He grabbed my wrist and locked his eyes with mine, the smirk still plastered on his smug face. "You're not going anywhere."_

_I panicked, kicking his crotch with my shoe. His grip immediately lessened, and I rushed out the door, laughing at the sound of the high pitched shriek that followed._

_There I was, having fun and doing the thing I have loved all of my life, running._

_End of Flashback-_

I chuckled at the thought, continuing down the winding path without a destination in mind.

* * *

**In another city...**

"Where have you been?" an older man asked, eyeing the girl's torn cloak.

"I was gathering berries, but you should have seen what happened, Father! There was another girl about the same age as me who ran out of one of the caves! But, the girl ran away before I could say anything, but she ha-" the girl rambled on before being interrupted by her father.

"Dawn," her father spoke,"I don't know how to say this, but..."

Her smile faltered. "Did something happen?"

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I'm sure you understand our current situation. We're piling in debts, and I barely have enough money for food." He brought up his wrinkled hand and pushed her blue hair behind her ear. "But even though we are in poverty, we were blessed with a beautiful daughter."

Dawn smiled sheepishly and hugged him tightly. "Thank you," she replied, squeezing his hand.

The man looked down at the floor. "There... there was an offer from the King. You were to become his adopted daughter and marry the prince of another kingdom. This would ensure your happiness, and our king would have the money to help remove the villages of poverty."

Seeing the pile of silver coins on the table, Dawn stood there in shock. "Y-you s-sold me!?"

"It's for your happiness, Dawn," he explained.

"I can't believe you fell for the king's tricks! He's obviously going to keep the money he gets from the marriage! He's never helped anybody except himself!"

"Dawn, please don't be like that," he urged, handing her a small satchel. "You're leaving very soon. Take this with you. It was once your mom's, you take good care of it. They'll be waiting for you at the riverbank."

She grabbed the satchel and stormed out the door, without a goodbye. Sitting on the grassy fields of the riverbank, she decided to accept her fate, knowing that her father would be killed if she wasn't waiting for them. After what seemed like hours, she heard the galloping of horses. Looking up, she saw two knights who were there to escort her, and an extravagant carriage decorated for nobles.

She nodded at them, stepping onto the ornate seats, feeling more like a prisoner than royalty.

* * *

**Leaf's POV:**

I bent over the stream and splashed the water on my face. Feeling more refreshed, I walked over to the shade of a tree and lay down, dozing off to the gentle sounds of the birds.

I was awoken by the heavy trots of horses a few feet away from me. Hastily, I got up and hid behind the thick trunk of an oak tree. I shifted my head to the right and tried to see what had caused so much commotion. There were two white horses that had pulled a royal carriage. I could see that there were two knights, which meant that there was something important in the carriage.

To my advantage, the knights had stopped for a drink from the stream and had turned their attention away from the carriage. Deciding that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, I sneaked to the door of the carriage. Silently, I opened it and stepped in.

I admit that what was inside was beautiful, but it wasn't what I had in mind. I was expecting jewels and sacks of coins, not a commoner girl.

She looked at me for only a second before opening her mouth to scream.

* * *

"So, that's the 'Moonlit Beauty' the kingdom has been talking about lately?" a green haired guy asked, hoping for a look at the girl behind the window.

"I guess so. Do you think anyone is going to ambush the carriage? If no one does, then this entire plan would be worthless."

Drew shook his head. "Judging by the looks of the person who just sneaked into the carriage when the guards weren't looking, I'm guessing that we're in luck." He glanced at the net that was meant to ensnare the unlucky thief. "It's a foolproof plan, Gary," he said, smiling in the darkness as they both lunged for the carriage.

* * *

**So, this was the first chapter of my first ever story! I'm still playing around with this story, so schedules don't exist in my world! I have no idea when the next chapter will come. Maybe in tomorrow, or in a week, or in two weeks? (: Also, just to let ya know, this entire story is majorly inspired by a lot of fairy tales xP (Anyone wanna try and guess who Leaf is? :P)**

**Reviewing/Constructive Criticism/Following/Favorite-ing would make my day and don't take that long to do! They also serve as a HUGE form of encouragement! xD**

**I really would appreciate to know if you liked this first chapter and want me to continue it. c:**

**So please, do something -anything- with the little grey box below this text and help save a distressed, self proclaimed procrastinator named Aureeli from the depths of the internet dust bunnies. (Yes. Internet dust bunnies.)**


End file.
